A New Change
by Ibun
Summary: As a result from carelessly consuming a load of unknown fruit in the New World, Luffy ends up becoming a girl! With this new change, what additional problems will the Straw Hats face in their adventure? And what will they do when they encounter a certain Red-Haired pirate during this dilemma?
1. Chapter 1: The Change

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! I'm just writiing this fic since I thought it'd be fun and amusing to start one with this sort of plot in the (hopefully) long run. So, do be aware of any incoming grammatical errors and the sort! Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece or any of its characters.

* * *

 **A New Change**

 _ **Chapter 1: The Change**_

"SANJI! FOOD!"

The cook grimaced at the loud exclamation near his ear and snapped at his captain in annoyance, "YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL IT!"

Luffy could only grin widely at Sanji with delight, "Thanks!" He then followed the blonde into the kitchen with anticipation, but another voice called out to him from the deck.

"Oi, Luffy! Don't you think you should rest? We just left Suru island, you should let your body to heal from that last battle," Usopp looked over at him with hands resting at his own hips in a parent-like pose. His attention was then grabbed from a hand being placed at his shoulder. Turning over, he saw Nami shake her head before sighing, "Forget it Usopp, he won't listen no matter what we say. We have a meat-head for a captain, it's hopeless."

"Nah! All I need is meat to help!" the simple-minded boy then returned to head into the kitchen in excitement.

"See?" Usopp's shoulders sagged at the childish answer and sighed alongside their navigator. Chopper sat on one of their benches beside a sleeping Brook and sipped his strawberry milk box.

"Don't worry, Luffy's wounds have been tended to. It should only take about a few hours at most for him to be at 100%, considering his ridiculous healing factor," the reindeer stated as he kicked his feet playfully.

"True," Usopp smiled funnily at the reminder.

"We do have one crazy captain."

Robin, who sat from another spot of the ship, chuckled at the statement. She held her book back up with a small smile, "That we do."

The sharpshooter then took a moment as he looked back at a particular memory from the island, when they went to retrieve their captain.

He remembered the young man practically swallowing a basket of strange looking fruit in a hurried motion to regain energy. _Those fruit_ _s_ _… I've never seen them before._

* * *

Luffy sat at the booth of the kitchen excitedly, hands holding a fork and a knife with a steel-like grip.

"Food! Food! Food! Foo- "

"Be quiet already! It's almost done you idiot!"

"Shishishishi! Yay!" Luffy couldn't contain his smile at the news. He then briefly paused as he felt something shifting within himself, it was an odd sensation. _Maybe cuz I'm hungry?_

His thoughts were broken once a very familiar and delightful smell reached his nostrils, turning his attention back to a plate that now sat in his presence. His eyes turned into sparkles at the sight and drooled happily, "YAY! FOOD! Thanks for the meal!"

Sanji huffed out from his withering irritation and simply watched as his captain ate the abnormal amount of food in front of him. "You're a piece of work you know? But I guess I signed up for that," he smiled slightly and went to wash some dishes.

As Luffy ate in bliss, the shifting sensation from previously returned again. He ignored the feeling since food was the most important thing to him right now.

His physical form began to slowly change. Toned muscles remained as broad shoulders shortened, waist slimming inwardly and hips taking a curvy outlook alongside his bottom. Legs and arms became those of womanly physique, and his chest grew in unfamiliar weight.

While this strange event took place, Luffy continued to eat without delay, mind obviously preoccupied by intaking delicious food.

"Oi Luffy, I'm making rearrangements for dinner tonight."

"I know you'd eat anything but," Sanji washed his hands and dried them off before turning to look at other, "I just want to let you know that we'll be havi— "

What laid before him was not Luffy, but a gorgeous maiden. Sanji took a second to blankly stare at his captain before his eyes blew out of their sockets in heart shapes.

" **B-B-BE-BEAU—!** "

Lush lashes that were not present before now lifted upwards, unveiling large and alluring eyes. A petite nose and plump yet small lips motioned alongside the chewing. The doll-like features were framed by a heart shaped face, which tilted at Sanji in a questioning gesture.

" **BEAUTIF—** "The shocked cook turned into stone.

Luffy simply watched as the blonde took form of a statue. "Shishishi, you're weird Sanji!"

* * *

"Hey Nami! Where are we going next? Also, Sanji's acting pretty weird."

"Oh, you're out already? Well the log-pose says—" the navigator finally rested her eyes on Luffy. Except it wasn't Luffy, or so it seemed. " **!** " Nami proceeded to pull out her clima-tact, cautiously taking on a battle stance.

"Who are you?!" alarm was clear in her tone when she noticed the girl came from the kitchen, quickly looking around to see no one else but herself. "What have you done with Luffy and Sanji?!"

"Hah? Nami did you hit your head or something?" Luffy looked at her with an odd expression as the others came rushing in from the sudden outburst.

"Nami! What's wro— WOAH! LADY BUTTON UP YOUR SHIRT!" Usopp's eyes bugged out momentarily before shaking his head immediately. "Wait—! Where did she come from?!"

"I don't know! That's the thing! All I know is that she came out from the kitchen, where Luffy and Sanji were supposed to be," Nami glared at the girl who stood laxed before them, confusion plastered on her face.

"You guys are acting weird too! Just like Sanji, except he's like a statue now. Really weird… wait— ARE WE PLAYING A GAME?"

"NO YOU IDIOT!" they two crewmates yelled in unison. "And what do you mean Sanji's a statue?!"

Chopper peered over before hopping off the bench in alert, "an intruder?!"

A door from above swung open from one of the rooms, revealing a familiar green haired swordsman who glowered at the new appearance. A hand resting readily at his katanas, "I was just exercising too, tsk."

"What's with all the noise? I could hear you all from my station," Franky called out from below and walked up to where everybody else was.

Brook's sleep bubble popped at the abrupt ruckus, "Ah." He looked at the others gathering together at the deck in question, "What's going on?"

Nami continued to stare at the woman hard despite everyone's questionings. Then a realization slowly hit her from previously. "Hold on... how do you know my name? And Sanji's... —"

Robin remained in her spot, glancing at the scene and smiling knowingly. "Navigator-san, I would take another look if I were you."

"What? Robin what are you—" Nami blinked at her in confusion before looking back at Luffy again. The eye scar. The chest scar. The outfit. That hat. And especially the girl's familiar idiocy. Suddenly the orangette felt like a boulder of stupidity fell on her shoulders.

"LUFFY?!"

"EEHH?! THAT'S LUFFY!?" The rest of the crew yelled in response.

Luffy grinned brightly at them, still confused at their odd reactions. Though, happy they were gaining their original characters back. "Yes?"

"YOU'RE A GIRL!"

"Huh? Hm… Now that you say it. My chest does feel a bit heavier than usual, and the rest of my body does feel a little weirder."

Nami face palmed at their captain's obliviousness, clearly not being able to see the extent of the boy's— now girl's— ignorance. "First off, button up your damn shirt!"

"Ah, oh yeah!"

Usopp sweat dropped at that, "L-Luffy, when did— I mean how…?" Then he paused temporarily, the memory from before coming back to him. _The fruit._

Franky whistled low at the new appearance and grinned, "Wow, who knew our captain could be so cute as a girl? I feel like I have a little sister now!"

Chopper nodded in agreement, still having a hard time accepting the fact that this young woman was really their captain. He stared at her in awe, and Brook who stood alongside him shared the same look. "I… I should probably go check on Sanji. I don't see him here yet." Though before that could happen, the musician spoke.

"L-Luffy-san, I never thought I'd say this but… May I see your panties?!"

Luffy blinked at the skeleton weirdly, "But I'm not wearing any."

The others choked at the blunt statement and Brook was sent flying backwards with a massive nosebleed. _How does that even work for him?_

"B-Brook!" Chopper worriedly ran to the skeleton to check over him.

"It was the fruit back from the island!" Everyone then looked over at Usopp's exclamation, seeming puzzled. "Fruit?"

Nami growled as she then walked over and harshly pulled one of Luffy's ears, "Did you eat something ridiculous again?!"

"Ow ow ow ow—! I-I don't know! Yes?! Maybe?! Food's food! As long as it's delicious it doesn't really matter does it— OUCH!" The captain yelped as her navigator stretched out her ear with an irritated expression.

"YOU DON'T JUST EAT EVERYTHING THAT'S EDIBLE YOU IDIOT! Now look what you've done! We don't even know if this is reversible!"

"So what?! I'm still me! I can still fight! Even if I'm a girl, I'll still become the pirate king!"

Nami paused momentarily before sighing in defeat, letting the young lad go.

"At least nothing terrible happened, but you still have to be careful with your actions! Who knows what else could've happened."

Luffy pouted as she nursed her ear, "Sorry."

Usopp rubbed his chin in thought, "I wonder what kind of fruit it was though… I don't remember ever seeing something like it even at Greenstone island. We could return to Suru and try to see if anyone knows anything about it."

"No, we should keep moving forward!" Luffy pointed towards the vast sea ahead of them in determination, "This is nothing, we can worry about it later!"

Usopp made a small face at that, "You say that now but…"

Robin turned a page in her book without looking up, a smile still apparent on her face, "I'm sure we'll find a way eventually to turn our captain back."

The sharpshooter scratched his head in unease but let it go. The swordsman on the other hand, simply shrugged off the news.

"As long as he's still Luffy, I don't really care." Zoro then returned to his room to resume his exercise routine. Brook wiped himself down while getting back up, "That's true. Despite the changes, I'm sure Luffy-san will always be Luffy-san."

Franky then began to go back to his post as well, waving them off. "Well then, I'll be down in the development room experimenting with new additions for the Franky Shogun if anyone's interested!"

Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper's eyes sparkled at the announcement in excitement, " _Franky Shogun!?_ "

"I wanna see! I wanna see!" Luffy ran over enthusiastically as Usopp joined in, "Count me in! I can't wait to see what new designs you're planning for it!"

"Aah I really want to go too! But I have to go see Sanji first to see if he's alright. Knowing he saw Luffy like this first, I'm sure he's not okay!" Chopper proclaimed as he hurried into the kitchen with Brook following from behind.

"I'll come with you Chopper-san! I wish to make some tea for the afternoon."

Once everyone was back to their regular pace, Nami walked over to Robin's spot and sat in the chair beside her. "Goodness, we don't even know what's going to happen from now on."

Robin could only hum in amusement at the navigator's comment.

"Hasn't it always been like that?"

A quiet moment passed as Nami looked up at the sky. A small grin formed on her lips as she rested her hands behind her head.

"Yeah, you're right."


	2. Chapter 2: New Rules

**Author's Note:** Okay so I know it's been way too long! My bad haha; I've been surprisingly busy during the past few months, but I've finally got to write again! I'm exploring things as I go with writing this fic, so delay in updating these things are to be expected. Either way though, I'm having fun with it and I hope you guys are too with reading this! So 2nd chap, it's a little shorter than the previous one, but I wanted to organize the events in a certain way. So here we are, enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece or any of its characters.

* * *

 **A New Change**

 _ **Chapter 2: New Rules**_

The past couple of days have been hell for Luffy. Ever since he switched to the opposite sex, Nami and Robin both teamed up to properly discipline the now-female captain into not only following certain mannerisms, but also wearing particular garments. Although Robin was pretty lenient, Nami was more persistent in nailing them into the girl's head.

"PUT THIS BACK ON LUFFY!"

"NAH!" Luffy strained against the other's grip, who's face was now covered in a white bralette and underwear. The navigator removed the said articles of clothing from her face, revealing a frustrated Nami. She kept her hold onto the waistband of the girl's trousers and attempted to pull her back from running straight through the room's only exit.

"You can't walk out of here without this! You have to learn how to adjust to a woman's necessities!"

"I don't wanna! Why do I even need it? I'm fine with just my shirt!" Luffy continued to struggle from Nami's hold, contemplating whether or not she should just use her Gomu Gomu abilities to escape from the current situation. However, it was too late for her decision once she suddenly felt a pair of hands grab her ankles.

"EH —?!" The raven looked down only to find two feminine arms protruding out from the floor.

"Good job Robin!" The orangette smiled in relief as she saw a familiar presence enter the room, closing the door behind her with a matching smile. Robin crossed her arms together and proceeded to extend the arms that were holding Luffy, leading the girl to a nearby chair.

"Luffy, you should listen to Nami. This is essential for you since you're a lady now," The girl pouted before throwing her last attempts at resisting their advances. As a few more moments passed, she whined briefly in growing defeat. "Do I really have to? It just seems so… I don't know! Weird?"

Nami folded her arms at their captain, "That's because you're not use to this! You'll just have to endure it until we find a way to turn you back." A stern expression then overcame her, "Besides, this is all because you ate god-knows-what back at Suru! So, at least try to take responsibility for you've done."

Luffy slumped down on the chair with a frown as the hands that pinned her followed, "…Fiinnee."

Robin smiled small at the other's acceptance and withdrew her hands, "Maybe we can even tweak your outfit a bit."

Nami and Luffy paused for a moment until they finally registered her words. A twisted smile crept up on the navigator's lips and Luffy had sweat forming on her temple as she foresaw their curiosity.

"NO WAY!"

* * *

A ruckus boomed here and there from a particular room, until silence soon took over. The rest of the crew that remained on deck simply attempted to ignore what may have been going on above them. Usopp paused from checking up on his garden of foreign plants, sweat dropping at the unsettling quietness from the room.

"I-I wonder if Luffy's alright… I bet those two are still going at it with him." Zoro left his eyes closed as he was leaning against the wooden walls of the cabin.

"I don't even want to know what those women are doing to him," a faint scowl rested on the swordsman's lips at the blurred imagination. Now that their captain was a girl, the two women are probably trying to get the ex-male accustomed to being a chick. Though, knowing the individual was Luffy, that may be an impossible task.

Franky was settled on one side of the deck's railings, resorting some of the settings within his mechanical abdomen, "I'm sure he's fine, he's been in worse predicaments than this. Also, who wants some soda? I just made new flavors!"

Chopper came trotting over with excitement, practically drooling at the announcement, "New soda!? I do!"

A particular skeleton was adjusting the tuning pegs of his violin, seeming unbothered by this whole situation. However, the musician didn't notice speaking out his own thoughts at that very moment, "Ah, I wonder what type of bra they're putting on her."

"Brook, you know that's our captain you're talking about, right?" Usopp further sweated at the other's blurted thought. A blur of yellow then slid through the deck, coming to a sudden stop when it reached Brook.

"OI! You better be careful with what you say!" Sanji's raised hand knocked on the skull, who was apparently still in dreamland. He brought his hand back to softly blow out smoke, "Perverse thoughts of any lady is low for a man."

Zoro simply scoffed at the cook, remaining in his position as he muttered under his breath, "Says the pervert."

"Hah?! Did you say something, moss-head?!"

"Maa, chill out you guys," Franky tried to calm the two crewmates down after handing Chopper a melon soda.

Suddenly, a door from a peculiar room swung open, _hard_. The banging sound caused everyone to stop in their tracks, bringing their attention to the said room. A familiar yet slightly feminine voice then came rumbling through, " **_JJJEEET ESCAAPE!_** "

A certain raven pistoled out the door, stretched out arms following behind her as another voice called out to her from the room.

"LUFFY DON'T BE SO STUBBORN!" Nami ran out of the room only to hold onto the ledge of the balcony, annoyance visible on her face. Robin followed from behind and walked up to where she stood, chuckling in amusement, "We may not have been able to do much, but at least we got the necessities down."

Luffy came to a skidding stop once she landed on the main deck, arms retracting in the process. The straw hat that hanged loosely on her neck was taken up to sit on her head. Finally, the young lad straightened up with her hands on her hips, cheeks blown up like a puffer fish.

"No more changes! I'm fine as it is!"

The pirate captain's outfit remained mostly the same, with only the subtlest adjustments. The red long-sleeved shirt was left unbuttoned from the previous ruckus, exposing the sporty black bra that hid beneath it. The yellow sash stayed wrapped around the top of her shorts, which were now cut off mid-thigh, keeping the white cotton that adorned the hems. Though, much to Nami's disappointment, Luffy's hair didn't change at all. The captain could only thank any existing gods for that.

"It's black."

"Oi," The sharpshooter and cook shot a look at Brook.

"Aw, Luffy you look so nice!" Chopper gleefully stated as he scurried over to the rubber girl. Luffy smiled at the other's bouncing approach, eyeing the drink on their hoof.

"Is that soda?"

"Oh! Yeah, Franky made new flavors! This one's melon."

"No way! I want one!"

The said cyborg came walking over to the two with a booming grin, reaching into his refrigerated stomach to take out an orange soda, handing it over to Luffy. "Lookin' cute as ever! Should I officially call you my little sis now?"

"Eh, as long as I'm still captain—" Luffy absentmindedly answered as she took a gulp from the beverage, eyes taking shape of stars at the newfound taste. "WOAH THAT'S REALLY GOOD!"

Franky laughed at the compliment, "Of course! Gotta make sure even the drinks are _S_ _uper!_ "

Zoro peered over at them, briefly examining Luffy before huffing out in relief. Raising his arms to rest behind his head, he finally spoke up, "Oi Luffy, seems like you didn't let them go crazy on you."

"You have no idea! I thought I was gonna die."

"Hey, we're right HERE," Nami growled a bit before coming down to join them, though, Robin remained leaning over the balcony with a small smile. The navigator folded her arms as she stood beside Luffy, "You would've looked way cuter if you just let us do our thing! Now here you are with your usual getup. So boring."

"This is comfortable! You tried to put dresses, skirts, and other stuff on me! I'm not wearing any of that!"

Usopp and Zoro visibly shivered at that, but Brook and Sanji momentarily froze in unison. Numerous and somewhat _indecent_ thoughts swarmed through their minds, and the cook's nostrils flared. He covered up half his face with his hand for any potential incoming nosebleeds, "D-Dresses? _Skirts?_ "

"Oi, pervert-cook, your true colors are showing."

Sanji shot a glare at the swordsman, "Shut up! You have to be devoid of any humanity to not acknowledge the blessings of a woman."

Zoro snorted at that as he rolled his eyes. The blonde then immediately went back to his cheerful persona towards the young women now present, "Speaking of which, may I get any of you lovely ladies something? Perhaps a drink or some snacks for you to enjoy for the afternoon?"

"A cup of coffee would be nice," Robin replied with a small smile as she leaned against her hand on the railing.

"Hmm, I think I'll have…" Nami's words wandered off as she looked ahead of Sunny, going quiet midway once something caught her eye. "Hold on a second… I think I see something!"

The others watched in short-lived confusion as the navigator quickly went to pull out a monocular. She ran up to the front ledges of the ship, turning the lenses. A grin reached her lips once she finally verified her previous sighting,

"Land ahead!"


End file.
